Burning soul
by justinbieberinmypants
Summary: set after breaking dawn.... What if Jane killed Aro and became the ruler of the vampire world.... Then She finally got revenge on Renesme. The Cullens get attacked and leave some of the cullens with no mate, and in dispair.Will the Cullens find new mates?


Burning soul

chapter 1: good-bye

JASPER'S POINT OF VIEW

This is all Bella and Edward's fault! Alice wouldn't have been attacked by the Volturi if Bella wouldn't have chosen to keep Renesme, but she did keep her. Renesme was fully matured, and the Volturi found out that she was going to marry a werewolf ( Jacob Black). The Volturi came, and killed Renesme, Alice, and Jacob. All of us are extremely sad about the 3 deaths. Especially Bella, Edward and I. I am sad about losing my soul mate, and Bella and Edward are sad about losing their only daughter. The wolf pack are all sad about losing their alpha, Jacob. I have nothing to live for now, and I will always be that way. I thought that the Volturi were our friends, but I guess not. I have thought about going to Italy, but I don't even want to see Aro's ugly, vampire face.

I have been sobbing for days, and so has Bella, but the tears will never fall. I walked down stairs, and everyone's emotions hit me. Bella- sadness, regret, anger. Edward- anger. Rosalie- bored, sadness, un-happy. Emmett- sadness, un-happy, lust ( as usual). Esme- sad, anger, hurt, unhappy. Carlisle- sadness! I feel loss, sadness, hurt, heart broken, angry, depressed. "Morning, Jasper" Esme said as she walked over to me to give a hug. Mornin` I said in my southern voice. Well, its very nice to see you, since you haven't been out of your room in days. I'm sorry mom" I said in a sweet tone. Its okay, we will get through this" Rosalie said. Bella started dry- sobbing, and I cringed when I felt her pain. I hate Bella and Edward, for having that child. Edward heard my thoughts and smiled, and told me that it is okay. Suddenly, a bunch of new born vampires burst through the walls. What do you want! Edward yelled/ growled. We are here to destroy your family! A girl from the newborns yelled. Why? I asked hurt. Because, we were sent by Jane Volturi to kill of you, since she is now the ruler of the vampire race. Then suddenly, half of the group threw Bella outside, while Edward ran to follow. The other half ripped Rosalie piece by piece, while Emmett was trying to kill some of the newborns. Our family was being killed, mostly the girls for some reason. I killed some of the newborns and ran upstairs with Emmett. He was hard to drag upstairs because he wanted to die because Rosalie got killed. We ran to our steel cellar, so the newborns couldn't get to us. I took Emmett in, and locked all of the locks on the huge door. I sat down beside Emmett, and he started sobbing also. I tried to calm Emmett down but I couldn't. I heard a scream from outside so I got out, and left Emmett in the metal cellar so I could save the survivors of my family. Esme! Go to the cellar! I yelled while she nodded. I heard her go upstairs and get in the cellar. I walked outside to see what caused Edward to scream. Then I saw it. All of the newborns were dead ,except one, but the sad part was that Bella was dead. Well, technically, she was dead as being a vampire, but she was actually really dead and burning. I turned to the surviving newborn, and launched myself at it. Wait! I need to tell you something! The newborn screamed. Okay, what are your last words? I threatened him. Well, Jane told me to tell you that the survivors, will have to be tortured emotionally so that is why we killed all of the ladies except Esme. Also do not try to come and ask to be killed, because even if you step into the sun, we will not kill you. That is another step to emotionally suffering. The new born finished smiling. Okay, are you ready to die? I asked. He nodded. I sprung and killed him. I took out a lighter and burned the remains. The survivors were: Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and I. So that means that the ones who died were: Bella, Rosalie, and Renesme, and Alice had already died. The emotions of everyone were even worse. Edward was clawing at his arm, I guess he is trying to kill himself, even though he cant. I picked Edward up and went inside the house. I am so sorry for your losses, but we need to live through this together. You heard what the newborn said, he said that Jane wants us to suffer. Well if we live through this, she will not get her way. They nodded but they were still sobbing.

5 YEARS LATER…….

It has been five years since half of our family was murdered. Since that day, Edward doesn't play or listen to music. Esme doesn't hum or dance anymore because of the loss of some of her children. Carlisle is trying to cheer us up but doesn't succeed. Emmett doesn't sing to pop or rock music, and he never jokes anymore. I am finally recovering, but not exactly. We have to force each other to go hunting, because we have nothing else to do. We used to live in Forks, Washington, but we moved right after because everything reminded us of our dead wives. We moved to Gallipolis, Ohio and it is pretty sunny, but not always. I am the most cheerful one, other than Carlisle. " guys, are you ready to go to school! I yelled to my brothers. They were down stairs in a flash. We all got into our cars and drove to school. Emmett still has his jeep, and Edward still has his Volvo and I bought Audi 2016. We always like to be at school extra early. We all 3 got into the parking lot at the same time, but we just sat there. Suddenly, 3 flashy cars came racing through the parking lot. The first one of the cars was a red Porsche. The second was a pink Ferrari. And the third was a 2016 silver convertible. The three girls got out of their cars, and stared at my brothers and I. They were all vampires also. The one that Emmett was staring at had blonde hair and silver eyes. The one Edward was staring at had black hair and bronze eyes. I looked at the girl that was driving the silver convertible and she was beautiful! She had straight ,long dark brown hair and violet eyes. She walked over to me and smiled. She grinned at her sisters as they walked over to my brothers cars. I think the girl that is walking over to me might be my soul mate. Hey" she said in a beautiful voice. Hello, are you new here? I asked. Yes, and my name is Autumn. And my name is Jasper. I see that you are a vampire? I told her. She nodded. I see that you are a vampire also. She said with a smile. Yes. I said. Why are you and your sisters' eyes different colors. Well, it goes with our powers. Autumn said. What is your power? I asked. Well, I can control the elements. Prove it. I said challenging her. Suddenly, rain started falling from the sky. Wow! Was all I could say. Do you and your brothers have powers? She asked. Yes, I can manipulate and feel your emotions. Really? Then what am I feeling. Um.. Happy. I said. I heard thumping and shaking in Emmett's car so I looked and noticed that Emmett and one of Autumn's sisters was in Emmett's car. What are your sisters names. Well, my sister that is with Emmett is Sierra. And the girl in Edwards car is Morgan. How do you know my brothers names. I asked. Well, I am listening to their conversations. Oh, and by the way what are your brothers powers. Um, Edward can read minds, and Emmett is the strongest. Wow, that is why I am hearing Morgan saying " wow reading thoughts is cool. I laughed because she liked eavesdropping like me. So, what are your sisters powers? I asked. Well… Sierra has the illusion to burn you in your mind. And it hurts! Morgan can talk and make friends with animals. The colors in our eyes draw humans to us, but we do not like human blood. Instead, we like animal blood, just like you! She finished. What is your last name? she asked. My last name is Hale, and my brothers are the Cullen's. My sisters and I are the salmons. Oh, well, welcome. I said while smiling. We should get Sierra out of Emmett's car. She whispered. But what about Morgan? I asked. I trust her to come by herself. We walked up to Emmett's car and knocked on the window. What? Emmett said in an angry tone. We need to get inside before everyone else does. Autumn said in a mad tone. I don't want to! Sierra said in a stubborn tone. You come on, or I will throw fire ice at you! Autumn threatened. Fine! Sierra said in defeat . We waited impatiently while Emmett and Sierra both got their clothes on. Finally, they got out and walked in with us.

AUTUMN'S POINT OF VIEW

Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Morgan, Sierra and I all walked in together. Jasper grabbed my hand and I swear that I felt sparks. We sat down at a table in the back of the cafeteria. So, can we see your schedules? The boys asked. Sure. I said while taking out my schedule. They read our books while getting bigger smiles on their faces. Yes!" Emmett yelled. What? My sisters and I asked at the same time. Well…. Autumn, Sierra, And Jasper have English together. Morgan, Autumn, and Sierra have History together. Autumn and Jasper have trig alone. We all have gym, lunch, and biology together! Yay! I said. So….. How old are you? Edward asked. We all are 17 but we were not born together, but we were all changed by the same person. We were best friends when we were humans. They were only a couple of months younger than me, so when we were all 17 we got changed. By who? Asked Jasper. A strange guy that we didn't know. Can you show us your powers? Morgan asked. Sure. Edward said. What am I thinking? I asked. You are thinking about ditching because they are working with blood today. Yes" I said while laughing. Suddenly, I felt angry, then mad, then sad. Jasper! I yelled in a playful tone. Sorry, but you said you wanted to see our powers" Jasper pouted. Emmett took a piece of steel and crumpled it to dust. Will you show us yours? Edward asked. Sure, but keep a lookout for any humans. I stood up and summoned the ice. Suddenly, ice daggers came through the window and stuck Emmett in the back. Ouch! He screamed. Sorry. I sat down and Morgan stood up. She made chirping sounds and then a flock of birds came and pooped on Emmett. Here let me clean you up" I said with an evil smirk. I summoned water and landed it on Emmett. Then I made the temperature get really hot to dry him off. Thanks! He said. Morgan sat down and Sierra stood up. She glared at him and he fell to the ground screaming. You guys have cool have cool powers! Edward said. Thank you! So, do you guys want to ditch, because we are going hunting if you want to join? I asked. Sure, but its not even sunny, so why would we ditch? Edward asked. Suddenly, I made the clouds throw snow and ice. The intercom came on and said " school is closed". I love your power! Emmett yelled. Shut up! I whispered to him. Lets go! Sierra said. We walked outside until we were in the woods. What is your favorite? Morgan asked. Mine is grizzly! Emmett yelled. Morgan said something like " come big grizzly bear" and then it did. Emmett played with it then finally drank its blood. What is your favorite ,Edward? Mountain lion. He said. She said " come here mountain lion" then one came and Edward pounced. My favorite is black bear" Jasper said. Come here black bear" Morgan said. Then Jasper pounced on it. Morgan already knew that my favorite is wolf, so she called for one. I drank its blood till it was dry. She had already called hers and Sierra's when I was finished. So, who is the fastest? I asked. Um…. Edward. Emmett said. Okay… I'm actually the fastest, but Sierra always whines and says that she is the fastest, so let Sierra run. Edward nodded.


End file.
